London Buses route 167
London Buses route 167 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Ilford and Loughton, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 167 commenced operation on 5 May 1948 between Loughton Station and Barkingside Old Maypole via Buckhurst Hill High Road - Palmerston Road - Roding Lane - Chigwell Rise - Chigwell Road - Station Road - Hainult Road - Fenpiece Road. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Leyton (T) garage with AEC Renowns. On 26 October 1949, the AEC Renowns were replaced by Leyland Titan STDs and Leyland Titan RTLs. On 3 May 1950, the route was converted to full Leyland Titan STD operation. On 11 October 1950, it was extended from Barkingside to Ilford station and was extended in Loughton to Loughton garage. At the same time, the allocation was transferred to Loughton (L) garage. On 17 October 1951, the route was extended from Loughton Garage to Debden Estate. On 19 May 1954, the route was extended from Debden Estate to Debden Broadway. On 16 March 1955, the Leyland Titan STDs were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. On 3 July 1971, the route was converted to single deck one person operation using AEC Swifts. On 12 September 1976, to route was converted back to double deck operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 31 March 1979, the route was revised to double run via Loughton Station and School day journeys were introduced to West Hatch School from Debden. On 28 January 1982, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 4 September 1982, the route was rerouted between Buckhurst Hill and Loughton Station via Loughton Way - Valley Hill - Roding Road - Station Road - Loughton High Road - Rectory Lane - Debden Station - Oakwood Hill - and Roding Road thus terminating at Loughton Station instead of Debden Station. The route was converted back to single deck operation using Leyland Nationals at the same time. On 24 May 1986, the route passed to Eastern National operating from their Walthamstow (EN) garage using Leyland Nationals. On 14 August 1988, the route was rerouted in Debden via Debden Estate. On 29 July 1990, it passed to Thamesway. On 7 March 1992, the route passed to Grey-Green operating from their Barking (DX) garage using Ikarus bodied DAF SB220s. On 8 March 1997, it was retained by Grey-Green and was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In 1998, it was transferred to fellow Arriva subsidiary Arriva London but still operating from Barking (DX) garage. On 9 March 2002, the route passed to Docklands Buses operating from their Silvertown (DB) garage using Caetano Nimbus bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and a School Day journey was introduced operated by Leaside Travel from their Edmonton (EM) garage using a MCW Metrobus. In September 2006, it was included in the sale of Docklands Buses to Go-Ahead Group. On 10 March 2007, the route was retained by Docklands Buses with brand new MCV Evolution bodied Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 25 June 2011, the route was transferred to Blue Triangle operating from their Rainham (BE) garage. On 10 March 2012, the route was retained by Blue Triangle. On 2 July 2016, the allocation was transferred to River Road (RR) garage. On 11 March 2017, the route passed to Stagecoach London operating from their Barking (BK) garage using Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. The route was withdrawn Loughton and Debden at the same time. In May 2017, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were replaced by brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. Current route *Ilford High Road Hainault Street *Ilford Station *Gants Hill Station *Barkingside *Grange Hill *Chigwell Station *Buckhurst Hill Station *Loughton Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 167, London Buses routes